


Archival Backup

by DustToDust



Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble series, unconnected to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archival Backup

For years Sam dreams of lights in the dark. Blue and red flying back and forth along a road that wasn't a road. Patterns of lights splayed over bent backs and faceless helmets. Buildings breaking out of a dark ground, throwing light into a darkness that wasn't absolute. People moving through it in orderly fashion that obeys some invisible signs he can't see. Some rule that is written deep inside of them, under the smooth clothing that isn't really cloth in any way he understands it.

Sam dreams of wars and fights and games. He sees the words of his father played out behind his eyes every night. The Grid far closer to him than even when his dad had sat beside him and explained it. Words excited and hands shaping the air. It's so close and so real that when the cops come to talk, he tells them that's where his dad is. On the Grid with Tron and Clu fighting something, some danger. Being the heroes they all are.

He gets a sad look from his grandma for that, and the cops stop talking to him. Going away to ask other people different things while Sam looks at his Tron toy and asks him to protect his dad.

The dreams continue until Sam boxes up all his toys and forgets the stories his dad used to tell him.


End file.
